Up Against The Door
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: A chance meeting in a pub with Cho Chang and a night of hot sex changes Draco's outlook on life forever.  Written for Smutty Claus on LJ.  M for a reason.


Draco Malfoy sat by himself in his flat, sipping at a tumbler of neat single malt. He much preferred it to Fire Whiskey.

It was early afternoon Christmas day, 2001. At Malfoy Manor, it would have been almost time for Christmas dinner, but he wasn't even sure the manor was still standing.

He thought back to Christmas day, 1998, when the Aurors had shown up, arresting his father and ordering him and his mother off the property, which was being seized by the Ministry for reparations for his parents hosting Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the late war. The fact that they had had absolutely no choice in the matter didn't affect the situation.

The Weasel had been in on the raid, smirking and lording it over him. Scarhead had been there, too, and had apologized. He claimed he had tried to stop the seizure, or at least delay it, but the thirst for vengeance in the Wizengamut was fierce - All his father's so-called friends and allies who had turned on him like hyenas after the war ended with Voldemort's death.

He actually believed Potter. He was too noble for his own good. Draco wasn't all that surprised, although he had at least expected the Ministry to wait until he'd finished school. Still, his tuition was paid and he was not under arrest. Maybe he'd see if he could seduce the Weaslette and the Mudblood during the Spring term.

He wasn't successful with either of them, but Draco hadn't lacked for female companionship since he'd deflowered Pansy after the Yule Ball their fourth year. She'd slept with him regularly for the next three years.

He'd also deflowered Millicent Bulstrode, mostly because she was Pansy's best friend and she'd asked him to do it since no one else, even Goyle and Crabbe, was interested. She was extremely grateful and turned into a marvelous shag; passionate and athletic. In the dark, it didn't matter what her face looked like, but only what it felt like to be inside her, which was hot, tight and blissful.

There were others. He'd deflowered his putative betrothed, Asteria Greengrass, the first night of school when he returned to take his seventh year again. Now, of course, there could be no marriage since Draco no longer had money or property or influence.

His mother had almost lost her mind, and in a display of love which wasn't lost even on an individual as callous as himself, her estranged sister Andromeda Tonks had taken her in. She doted on her great-nephew, Ted Lupin, whom even Draco allowed was too cute. If he became a complete Metamorphmagus like his mother, Draco's cousin Nymphadora, he'd have more action at school than he'd know what to do with.

Once school ended, Draco needed to find a job since the money he'd managed to remove from his room and his Gringotts account wouldn't last more than a year or two. He couldn't possibly work for someone else in an office or shop, and didn't have the capital to start his own business, nor were the goblins at Gringotts likely to lend it to him.

He had been allowed to play Quidditch during his last year at school and he had gotten the Snitch in all three games, even though Slytherin still lost to Gryffindor since the Weaslette outscored the Slytherin Chasers all by herself. He'd smirked at her afterwards and asked if she wanted him to wash her back, and maybe her front, too. She'd smirked back and said that Potter had already promised to do so, so Draco could think about that while he jerked off in the showers.

He had been rough on Asteria that night.

So, he tried out for Seeker with the Appleby Arrows and won the position handily. But, just as in school, when they played the Harpies even though Draco got the Snitch, the Harpies Chaser corps of Weasley, Johnson and Bell had put more shots through the hoops than there were minutes in the game.

He would have happily shagged any of them, or all three at once, but they were all more or less spoken for. Still, Draco never lacked for sex. There were other female players and, of course, a large horde of groupies for him to choose from.

That Christmas had been spent at Andromeda's house for dinner and afterwards he spent the night with some nameless groupie. There was a stretch of time the following year where he succeeded in having a different woman in his bed every night for a month. His mother was appalled, but Draco had no interest in settling down.

The next Quidditch season, his team opened at Tutshill where, to his surprise, the new Seeker was none other than Cho Chang, the sweetheart of the late, unlamented Cedric Diggory. Draco put his smoothest moves on her and although she graced him with a smile and a glance that had him getting hard, declined his offer for dinner that night. Draco seethed as she walked off arm-in-arm with Michael Corner.

Draco found one of the few Oriental groupies that night and pounded her mercilessly, trying to pretend she was Cho. The fantasy didn't work as the girl was short, chubby and ugly, a far cry from the lithe, lean, absolutely gorgeous former Ravenclaw Seeker.

After Christmas dinner at Andromeda's again, Draco excused himself and went to a Muggle pub near the Leaky Cauldron. He was stunned to spot Cho Chang sitting in a booth in the rear. By herself.

He got himself a shot, asked the barman what Cho was drinking and got something called a Suffering Bastard. He sauntered over to the table, put down the drinks and sat down.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Cho growled.

He smirked. "You're welcome. Where's your boy toy?"

She simply glared at him. "At his parents' house, celebrating Christmas."

"Why aren't you there, too?"

"I'm not a Christmas-type person. You, like everyone else, seems to think that everyone in the world needs to celebrate Christmas. Other days are much more important in my cultural traditions."

"Like what?" Draco was actually interested. Here she was, alone and half gone. He was as good as laid.

"Lunar New Year, for one."

"Well, I'll be happy to join you for that, whenever it is," Draco said with a friendly leer. "In return, would you like to go to my place and we can drink for free?"

"I have plenty of money." Cho said. "I'm not interested in shagging you, Malfoy."

"Now, did I say anything about shagging?" He asked, trying to look offended.

"You didn't have to," she answered, her eyes dropping to his crotch.

"I think you'll find I'm a much better lover than pretty boy Corner."

"Maybe you are." She allowed. "However, I'm still not interested."

"So, you're just going to sit here and get drunk all by yourself?"

"What do you care?"

"You know, people do change, Chang," Draco said, altering his approach somewhat. "I'll never be a saint like Potter, but I'm hardly the bastard I was at Hogwarts."

"No, you're a brand new, self-made bastard, now."

She actually said it with a half-smile.

"So, what's there for you to lose if you come to my place with me? You're hardly the shy, retiring virgin sort. I won't tell Corner, if that's what you're worried about."

"Michael and I are nothing more than shag buddies," Cho admitted, unable to completely hide the bitterness in her tone.

"You want to be more?" Draco asked.

"Not particularly. Not now, anyway." Cho answered.

"So, what harm would there be in the two of us becoming shag buddies? And I will go to Lunar New Year with you, if you'd like."

Draco could see she was weakening a bit. The talk in the male changing rooms in the British League said she would sleep with other men sometimes. Draco simply couldn't believe that a poof like Corner could totally satisfy a witch as sultry and sensual as Cho was.

"It's a one-time thing, alright?"

Draco fought down the urge to shout and do a victory dance.

"If that's how you feel, sure. However, you may find that I'm as good as my reputation. And I'll still go out with you on Lunar New Year, regardless."

Cho was silent for a minute or two, then knocked off her drink and stood up.

"How far away are you? Can we walk? I could use a little fresh air and exercise."

"Fifteen minutes." Draco said, getting up and putting his arm around her waist. "I'll open the window in my bedroom, if you want."

By the time they arrived at Draco's flat, they had both sobered up and Draco had slipped his hand from Cho's waist to her arse. She gave him a little smile and wiggled it.

He opened the door and gestured for her to enter first. He followed her and found himself almost immediately pinned to door, Cho's lips on his and her leg sliding up and hooking around his waist.

He kissed her back hard, slipping one hand under her skirt and up her thigh to cup her bum. He squeezed it hard and pulled her into him more tightly, his erection pressing into the already damp crotch of her knickers.

Draco had wanted to get her into bed and on her back, but he wasn't sure he could last that long. He spun them around, pushing her back against the door and fumbled with his belt buckle as they continued to ravish each other's mouth. She momentarily pulled her hands out from under his shirt to help him push his boxers down and grasped the heated flesh of his hardened cock.

"Impressive." She murmured between bruising kisses. "I hope you're as good as you claim."

"Well, let's find out right now, shall we?"

He pulled the crotch of her knickers aside and she guided him inside her. He put both hands under her bum and lifted her up, then sank into her fully, groaning as her wet, warm flesh surrounded him.

"It feels good, Draco," she moaned as she grasped his shoulders for leverage and began meeting his thrusts. "Real good!"

Draco merely grunted. He was enthralled at the feel of her wrapped around him, so soft yet so hot and wet and when she came less than a minute later, she gripped him like a silken vice.

Draco managed to hold off coming which brought a feral smile to Cho's lips.

"Most other men have shot off by now, Draco. Maybe you're as good as you say. Oh, fuck, yes! More! Gods, fuck me harder!"

Draco happily obliged, driving into her heat harder and faster. He pushed her tightly to the door and slipped his right hand off her arse and forced it between their bodies. He slid it around until he found her clit and began massaging it vigorously.

Cho's gasps and pants told him she was close to another orgasm, so he sped up and when she tightened around him this time, he didn't hold back.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" He shouted as he spilled into her.

"Fuck! Yes!" Cho's orgasm intensified when she felt him throb and swell inside her.

Neither spoke as Draco continued thrusting until he'd emptied himself completely. They buried their heads into each other's shoulder, both gasping for breath.

"So," Draco panted. "I presume you liked that?"

"It wasn't bad," Cho whispered.

Then she squeaked as he gave her right cheek a hard slap.

"Admit it." Draco demanded. "No one's ever fucked you this well."

Cho unwrapped her legs from around his waist and put her feet on the floor, then shoved him back a step.

"Don't get surly with me, Malfoy. It was tremendous, it was, but I've had better."

Draco was going to ask when, then, reconsidered. She had just given him the best shag he'd ever had, although he wasn't about tell her so. Not yet.

"Well, then, will you stay with me tonight and let me see it I can do better?"

She graced him with a smile that started making him hard again.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

They made love twice more. The first time Draco rolled Cho onto her back and took her in the most common way, not that Cho had any complaints as she again came twice.

Later that night, she mounted him and by the time he finally came, Draco was pounding his fists and heels into the mattress the sensations were so intense. He usually didn't like being dominated, but watching Cho's sweaty torso and fine, firm breasts bounce as she rode him had him clutching the sheets to hold back his own release.

He was also fascinated by her nearly hairless quim; there was only a small swatch of black hair on her Mons. He spent a long time stroking it after they'd finished and were cuddling.

Many of his partners shaved themselves, but after a day or two the area became scratchy, a sensation Malfoy didn't enjoy on his lips or his cock. Cho's skin was smooth as a little girl's, although Draco quickly assured her that he wasn't into child molestation.

"Likely story," she smirked, yelping as he smacked her arse.

Draco awoke to the exceedingly pleasurable sensation of Cho's lips wrapped around his cock as her tongue busily teased the now engorged organ. Draco tangled his fingers in her long, silky black hair and tried to make her go faster.

She slapped at his hands and removed her mouth.

"Don't pull my hair, Draco!"

She glared, then, took him in her mouth again.

Draco was used to being the one that dictated what went on in bed, so as soon as Cho was sucking him in earnest, he pulled on her hair again.

He writhed with pain as she squeezed his balls. Hard.

"I said don't pull my hair, Malfoy." Cho spat as she got up and started dressing.

"Here I thought you were really different, but you're still the same arrogant, supercilious bastard you were at school. Thanks for the fuck," she hissed as she finished dressing and then apparated away.

Draco's bollocks hurt for over a day. At first he swore he'd find Cho and drag her back to his bed by her hair, but as he thought about it he realized that she'd hurt his ego much more than his balls.

Draco was used to dominating his partner in bed. It had been easy at Hogwarts, all his lovers there were used to kowtowing to him. The groupies he shagged were always compliant. They had to be or word would get around and no one would take them home with them anymore. Even the female Quidditch players were generally content to be underneath him and do what he asked.

He didn't want to admit it, but Cho Chang had been to fulfillment of his dreams; a woman who was fabulous in bed, but at the same time, wasn't willing to always being dominated.

Not that Draco wanted to be dominated all the time either, but he secretly wanted his sexual partner to feel that she was his equal. That's why he'd lusted after the Weaslette; he knew she'd never be satisfied with just lying there and being fucked. He smirked to himself as he pictured Potter always being the bottom in their sexual encounters.

He tried to apologize to Cho, but she refused his owls and security at Tutshill wouldn't let him into the stadium or near the team's changing room on the road.

Finally, when Lunar New year rolled around, he went to the major parade in London's Chinatown and subtly using a locator spell, found her.

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked up behind her.

She turned and glared.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Things were really going well, Draco, then you had to fuck them up with you need to dominate."

"I am sorry, really," he said, actually managing to sound sincere. He was sorry because he wanted her back in his bed.

"Alright, apology accepted. Now, go away."

"Can't I watch the parade with you? Where's Corner?"

"I can't stop you from watching the parade," she said with a huff. "Michael's gone home."

"Are you two actually living together?"

"That's none of your fucking business, Malfoy," Cho snarled. "Go away."

"I'm sorry, I am. Please, let me make it up to you."

"I'm not shagging you again. Forget it, Malfoy."

Draco hated begging, he felt like it debased him. But, he was willing to do so to get this fabulous witch back in his bed.

"Once more chance, please. You can be on top. All four times."

He gave her his best sexy leer and she finally graced him with a small smile.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Draco. I haven't even agreed to one more time, yet."

"You'll agree to more if you'll give me another chance. No hair pulling, I swear."

She was weakening. Cho hadn't wanted to admit it in the weeks afterwards, and despite her statements to the contrary, Draco Malfoy had given her more pleasure than any other wizard ever had.

"Alright, once the parade's over."

She couldn't suppress her giggle as she slapped his hand off her arse.

They did manage four times, each of them better than the previous one. Cho consented to doing it doggie style the second time. Draco played with her clit as she shoved himself into her as deeply as he could with each thrust. Then, when she came, he intensified the orgasm with several sharp, hard slaps on her cheeks. Cho couldn't do anything other than gasp with pleasure.

When she took him in her mouth the next morning, Draco simply ran his fingers through her silky black hair, studiously avoiding any pulling. He wanted to be inside her again, but Cho kept sucking him, so he came in her mouth and she swallowed every drop.

"You taste good, Draco."

She smiled up at him as her tongue licked up another droplet of semen that she had coaxed out.

"Just how many men have you tasted, Cho?"

"None of your business."

"I'm not jealous and I'm not asking if I'm the best," he said. "I'm just curious. I'll tell you how many women I've eaten out."

"You'd lie." She smirked. "Not that many, Draco. Despite what you might hear in the changing room, I don't sleep around. You're only my sixth man."

Draco was surprised but didn't let it show. Changing room talk had her sleeping with different men every week, but her answer had come quickly and Draco assumed she was telling the truth.

"Well, then, I'm even more honored than ever. So, was Cedric your first?"

She glared at him although her eyes glistened.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I never had anything against Cedric. He seemed like a decent enough chap. For a Hufflepuff."

"Screw you."

"You already have," he said. "Several times. I'm sorry. I'm just curious. Pansy and I shagged for the first time right after the Yule Ball. I've heard several other witches lost it that night."

"I was one of them," Cho admitted. "We didn't do it again, though, until the night before..." She sniffled. "The night before the third task. I...I just felt something might happen."

Draco pulled her up and hugged her as she cried. He hadn't liked Diggory, but then again, he hadn't disliked him either. In all honesty, he'd hardly thought about him at all.

When she'd gotten her tears under control, Draco kissed her.

"Please tell me you didn't shag Potter."

"Oh, would you never shag me again if I have?" Her smile was teasing.

"No, I'd just write him and tell him what an arse he was for letting you get away."

She kissed him. "No, I was in no state for that sort of intimacy my sixth year. Although I sometimes wish I had been, then Ginny Weasley wouldn't have been so smug about having gotten his cherry."

"Girls talk about stuff like that?" Draco was stunned. He thought only guys bragged about popping cherries.

"Of course!" She laughed at him. "You are such a chauvinist pig, you know that."

"Oink. Oink." Draco stroked her cheek. "So, when did you bed Corner. Oh, and did he pop the Weaslette?"

Cho sighed.

"Merlin's balls, Malfoy. She was fourteen when she was dating Michael. Until you told me about Pansy, I never knew another girl who gave herself up before she was fifteen."

"Pansy was fifteen. Her birthday is in October." Draco informed her.

"Well, I was fifteen, too, although I turned sixteen in January. I first slept with Michael my seventh year. I slept with Justin Finch-Fletchley, too. The other two were Quidditch players while I was in France."

"I don't honestly remember how many different women I've shagged," Draco admitted. "Probably a couple hundred by this point."

He paused a moment. "But, you're the best. By far."

"I'd like to believe that, but you're just trying to get me back in your bed."

"Of course I want you back in my bed. Are you trying to tell me you haven't been enjoying this?"

Cho glared. "Don't get that attitude with me, Draco, or I'll squeeze your balls again and never come back. Michael's been talking about getting married."

"Well, I won't marry you," Draco said bluntly. "But, I think we're pretty good together."

She sighed, got up and started to dress.

"Don't do this to me, Draco. It's been fun, really it has. I don't think I'll be back, though."

Draco drained the glass as he shook himself from his memories. She hadn't slept with him since, although they'd seen each other several times. Finally, he swallowed his pride again and begged her to see him at Christmas, reminding her how wonderful the previous Christmas had been.

She'd debated and argued with herself for days, then finally owled him and said she would come over to his place Christmas afternoon.

Draco was pacing the floor, something he rarely did. He couldn't believe he felt this way about any woman, but Cho Chang had gotten under his skin. It was getting harder and harder to try to claim that all he wanted from her was sex. He wanted her, all of her, to be his.

Draco actually jumped when the knock on the door came. Calming himself, he opened it and Cho walked in.

"You came." He said, trying not to reveal how nervous he'd been that she wouldn't show.

"No, not recently." Her smile was very enticing.

Draco didn't waste a moment, and shoved her against the door, seizing her lips in a searing kiss. She answered back, twisting her fingers in his hair and wrapping a leg around his waist.

He ran his hand up her smooth as silk thigh and gasped in her mouth when it encountered nothing but smooth, warm flesh.

"Thinking about me?"

He smirked as he backed off the kiss and stroked her between her legs.

She rolled her hips against his erection, drawing a groan of want from him.

"Feels like you've been doing some thinking as well. I hope you haven't been wanking."

He hauled his trousers down and Cho giggled.

"No underwear? Why, Draco."

"Shut up and fuck me."

She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he guided himself into her, sighing as her slick heat surrounded him.

"So wet, so hot," he mumbled as he began thrusting into her.

"Feels so good," Cho gasped. "Fuck me, Draco! Fuck me hard!"

He did so, drawing gasps of pleasurable pain from her as he slammed into her.

Neither of them wanted to draw it out. Cho reached down and stroked her little nub and within a minute was clenching around Draco's cock as her orgasm swept over her.

"Draco! Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!"

Draco simply shouted as he came, holding her tightly to the wall and spilling into her as she flexed and rippled along his length.

They awoke in his bed the next morning, wrapped around each other, their bodies entwined. The room smelled of sex, sweat and semen.

Draco kissed her. "Move in with me."

Cho sighed. "Do we really have anything in common other than fantastic sex?"

"Isn't that enough?"

Cho frowned. "I'm serious, Draco. Do you actually like me, or just like the fact that I'm a great shag?"

"You...You're the only woman I've ever apologized to," Draco mumbled. "I just can't imagine being with anyone else. I'll be faithful, I promise. No hair pulling, either."

Cho sighed. "Don't make promises you can't keep. You've the morals of a tomcat, Draco. But, I'm guess I'm willing to take a chance. I like Michael, I do, but, shite, living with him recently has felt like we've been married for fifty years. It's comfortable, but I don't want comfortable, not at my age."

"I swear the only discomfort you'll feel with me is being sore from me pounding you so hard you can't see straight."

"Like that would ever happen." Her smile was teasing and inviting.

He rolled between her thighs and sheathed himself inside her, sighing as her soft, wet flesh parted for him then clasped him tightly in its erotic heat. He rode her for several minutes, making her come three times before spilling into her with a cry of ecstatic release.

"Hard enough for you?" Draco inquired as they lay panting in each other's arms.

"If you ever get too hard, I'll just squeeze your balls again."

She looked into his eyes.

"I'm willing to give it a shot, Draco. Living with you. I know you'll probably sleep around, but if you ever give me the clap, I'll cut it off you. Understand?"

Draco nodded and she moved in the next week.

– Several Years Later –

Draco and Cho were at King's Cross station, seeing their son, Scorpius off to his first year at Hogwarts.

Draco looked fondly at his son, pleased that he looked so much like him. He was lanky and blond and pale, although his eyes had a slight tilt to them and were dark, like Cho's. If Draco swung that way, he'd say his son was sexy as hell.

Scorpius had been the most divisive incident in his life with Cho. They'd had arguments and separations before and after, but her getting pregnant was something that had been totally unplanned and unexpected.

They figured out it happened when they were celebrating Tutshill's upset of Holyhead at the end of the 2005 season, which gave them the British League championship title. He'd snuck into the women's changing room and shagged her in her shower stall, her face and breasts pressed to the tiles as he grasped her by her waist and thrust into her from behind.

She had originally said she was going to terminate the pregnancy, and for the first time in his life, Draco truly and sincerely begged for something – to let his child, their child, live.

"This will be the only one," he'd promised. "I won't even discuss having more children, I swear. I...I'll even get a vasectomy so we won't have to worry about it again."

She eventually agreed, but Draco being Draco, he never got the vasectomy. He was just very, very careful to cast the Contraceptive Charms after that.

As time went by, Cho grew to truly love Scorpius. In fact, she often took him with her when she'd walk out on Draco, usually over his shagging another women. He finally managed to get his lusts under control and had been faithful to her for the last seven years.

Draco looked over and saw Potter kneeling before a miniature version of himself, down to the glasses and unruly hair. He saw a miniature Weaslette next to her mother and felt a twitch in his groin. Ginny Weasley was sexier now than she'd been as a teenager. Her breasts and hips had grown, but she was still as lithe and lean as when she'd been Holyhead's superstar.

Cho noticed and poked him with her elbow. He actually blushed a little.

She gave him her sexiest smile.

"Like to see if they're interested in a foursome? I'll go ask Ginny."

Draco just stared at her, then, gave a soft chuckle.

"We'd end up in Azkaban for murdering the Chief Auror. Potter would never survive a shag with you."

Draco looked over again and saw that the Weasel and the Mudblood were there with their brood. A miniature, redheaded Hermione was clutching a bagful of books, just like her mother always had.

Draco noted that Hermione had put on a few pounds, but she still looked eminently shaggable.

He then smirked to himself that both Potter and Weasley were starting to show potbellies. His own stomach was still flat and hard, as it had to be since he was still the top Seeker in Quidditch.

Potter he could understand, tied to a desk most of the time now; but the Weasel was still a field operative. Draco guessed he had the younger Aurors do the hard stuff and then he would take credit for the arrest.

Draco knelt and hugged his son, then directed his attention to young Weasley girl, who name he recalled was Rose.

"See that little redhead, son? I want you to work hard in all your classes so your grades are always better than hers."

"The one with the awful hair?"

Draco couldn't stop his laugh.

"Yes, that one."

"I'll do my best, father. Should I hex her on the train?"

Scorpius had his own small smirk on his lips.

"Wait and see how good she is with magic, first." Draco cautioned. Hermione had probably taught her well.

"No, I want you to rivals, not enemies," Draco said. He wanted his son to enjoy his time at Hogwarts, since he'd never really been able to.

Scorpius nodded, hugged his mother once more and headed to the train. He made a point of bumping Rose out of his way so he could board first. Her look and complaint afterwards reminded Draco so much of Hermione that he had to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Cho asked, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"How ironic it would be if our son deflowered the Weasley girl."

"Good gods, Draco," Cho snorted. "They're only eleven."

"Oh, I didn't mean now. Really, I'm not that much of a pervert."

"Oh, you are," Cho smiled. "One of the reasons I love you so much."

"Well, we have the house to ourselves until Christmas," Draco said. "Give you any ideas?"

"I'll race you to the bedroom as soon as we get home." Cho challenged.

"You won't have a chance," Draco promised with a kiss. "I'm going to shag you right there in vestibule, up against the door."


End file.
